No Name Yet
by Edo-kun's Angel
Summary: After entering College, Roy is sent to a psychologist and finds out he isn't the only one having these dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing:** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psycologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired..._**

OMG! It's a new story! Well, I guess I couldn't help myself with this one...

It was all like, "Come on, you know you wanna write me! Just write me already!"

So, I gave in and wrote it. Had no choice really. Had to be done.

Ed: So you say now.

Me: Of course. Besides, I've been dying to write a true AU fic for quite some time now. This gets some of the pressure off my brain for now. Roy, please give the disclaimer.

Roy: She doesn't own it and even if she did, most people she knows would never have watched it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

"I'm falling. I don't know where I am, but I'm falling. Always falling. And just before I hit the ground, I wake up." The dark-haired young man turned to face the doctor. "What do you think it means?"

"It means that you are afraid of something. You are afraid of something that is important to you. You are also afraid to lose something that you hold very dear to your heart." The doctor looked at the young man lying on the couch, his greenish gold eyes hidden behind box-framed glasses. "The question is, what are you so afraid of and what do you have to lose?"

The young man looked up, his raven locks moving to cover his dark ocean blue eyes. He laced his fingers together and took a deep breath.

"You know, I don't know." He said, traces of pain and hurt in his voice. "I don't have a family and I have very few friends. I'm only here because the school insisted that I talk to someone." He snickered. "I think they're worried that one of their top students doesn't have much of a personal life."

"As they should be, really. You are a young man of twenty-two. There's more to life than just books and studying. You should be out having fun, not locking yourself away in your dorm room." The doctor responded. "You actually remind me of another patient of mine. He's a year younger than you and he was also sent to me from your school." He said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should have the two of you share a session or something." A smirk played the doctor's lips.

"I don't really think that that would be necessary." The young man pleaded. "Besides, I wouldn't want to break that confidentiality thing you have going."

"Not a problem. In fact, I think it would be a splendid idea! But, instead of doing a session, maybe you two should just meet and talk to one another…" he flew off into thought.

The young man thought about this proposal and tried to think of a way out of it.

"Would you consider letting me skip a couple of sessions if I agree to it?" he asked.

"Hmm…" the doctor thought. "I guess I could do that. You would still be receiving a _type_ of treatment, albeit not in the office, but it should do fine." He said. "I just need to make sure it's okay with the other patient. If it is alright, he will meet you here next week. I won't give you his name though. You shall have to introduce yourselves to each other."

"That sounds just fine! Thank you doctor!" he exclaimed.

The raven haired man looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost five o'clock. His session was over and it was time to go back to his dorm room to study.

"Well, I guess I should go now. Thank you doctor," he said as he arose from the couch. He shook said doctor's hand and walked to the door.

"No problem. Just don't forget to come back next week, Roy. I'd have one hell of a time explaining that to your school." He laughed.

"Sure thing, Doctor Hughes. I'll be sure to come back." He spoke, waving his hand in the air as a sign of goodbye. With that he walked out the door and headed to his room.

-T-

Roy sat on the couch again. This time, he was sitting up to one side, waiting for Dr. Hughes' other patient. He had gotten a call during the week stating that it would be fine. So, here he was, waiting. And waiting.

_Ugh. How late can someone be?_ He thought._ I should just tell Dr. Hughes to forget it and…_

The door opened, cutting off his train of though.

"I'm really sorry! I was running late all day and I missed the bus." The man with flaxen locks explained.

"No problem at all. I understand completely." Hughes answered. "The important thing is that you're here now." Hughes stood up and ushered the new man over to the couch next to Roy. "Now, introduce yourselves. Then you two may leave and do as you like. But," he paused, mainly for effect, "I do expect a call in four hours from both of you. And no calling separately either. You must call together, on the same phone."

Roy gave a surprised look whilst the other young man said okay. He stared at the man. When he turned to face Roy, he smiled.

"Hi." He said. "My name's Edward. But you can call me, Ed. What's your name?" he asked, smile still in place.

Roy blinked his eyes in disbelief, then answered. "My name is Roy. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Likewise." He said, while gripping Roy's hand in a firm handshake.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, you may leave and get to know each other some more." Hughes said. "Have fun!"

Ed turned towards the doctor, "Thank you and we will."

With that, he stood up and walked to the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he turned and stared at Roy.

"Are you coming?"

Roy broke from his thoughts.

"Oh. Yes, I'm coming. Bye Doctor!"

Hughes waved to Roy and Ed as they left his office. _They'll never last a month,_ he thought.

-T-

After leaving the office, the two walked to a café nearby and ordered some coffee. Roy continued to stare at the blonde. It amazed him how someone could be his age and be so.., so…, well, _short_. Roy himself was at least six foot. _This kid has to be at least 5'2_, hr thought.

"Um…, is there something wrong? You keep staring at me." Ed asked, confusion apparent in his face. "It's kind of annoying, too."

Roy blinked again, "Oh, sorry. It's just that you're…"

"Not what you expected? Yeah, I get that a lot. Don't worry about it though, I'm used to it." Ed stated calmly. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

Roy thought a moment. "Well, anything I guess. Where are you from?"

"Rizembul. You?"

"Xing. But I moved to central when I was three with my mom. Do you have any siblings?"

Ed's face saddened at this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset. You can ask me a question if you like…"

Ed shook his head. "It's okay. I have one brother, but we were separated when my mother died. I was too young to remember his name or anything so I've been having one hell of a time finding him. Sometimes it feels like he doesn't want to be found." He sighed. "So what about you? Any siblings or anything?"

"No, no brothers or sisters, just me. At least I think it's just me. I can't know for sure." Roy responded.

"Why is that?"

"My mother left me a few years after moving to central. I grew up in an orphanage for most of my life. When I got accepted to college, I left and haven't been back since."

"Oh. Sounds rough."

"Not really. What about you? Where did you go after that? Did you go to live with your father?"

Ed growled at the mention of his old man.

"I would never go with that _bastard_! He abandoned us before my mother died. I'll never forgive him for not even showing his face at the funeral either!" Ed seethed.

Roy figured that he shouldn't bring up family again. Instead, he turned the conversation over to something they both seemed to enjoy. School.

"So what's your major?" he asked.

Ed looked up into Roy's eyes and blinked. Once he realized he was sitting here with someone and _not_ his father, his face softened again.

"Chemistry. You?"

"Same. What year are you?"

"3rd. you?"

"No way! You can't be a 3rd year! Why haven't I seen you around the campus then?"

"Eh..? Well, I guess it could be because I'm usually in the labs late at night. That way, no one will bother me while I'm experimenting." The blonde stated coolly. "The professor's are fine with it, so I guess it didn't matter that much to me. The downside to that, is that they are starting to worry that I don't get out much. I tend to sleep during the daytime, so I never thought about hanging out with anyone. I don't have any friends here anyways, so it didn't concern me."

The two finished their coffee and headed to a new destination. This time, they headed to the ice skating rink. It was only late February after all. Once they had on their skates, they got onto the ice and started off. Both were quite skilled skaters and their school would have begged them to join the team had they known. But, they enjoyed the fact that, right now, they could just do it for fun and not competition. Everyone knew that when it's a competition, it's usually a war.

While skating, they continued to talk and get along. That is, until Roy made a certain comment.

"So, how old are you Ed?"

"Twenty-one. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that, well, you don't look twenty-one to me."

"And why is that?" Ed asked, eyebrow twitching slightly, knowing what might be said.

"Well, I guess it's because you look kinda…"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Roy looked at Edward. He noticed the change in attitude and guessed Ed was height sensitive. _I'll be sure to steer clear of that topic now too,_ he thought.

"I was going to say, you look a lot younger due to your hair. Not many people wear it like that nowadays." Roy said, trying to save himself.

"Oh. Well, I haven't gotten it cut since I had entered the orphanage." Ed brought his hand to his braided hair that lay between his shoulder blades. It went down to about his waist now and he never really thought about cutting it.

When Ed turned to look into Roy's eyes again, Roy finally noticed his eyes. They were a golden amber with flecks of brown in them. He blinked again and blushed slightly, not knowing why. Ed gave him a questioning look as he noticed Roy was staring at him.

"What now?"

Roy shook his head. "Nothing. I just… I've never seen someone with eyes like yours before."

Ed blushed at this comment and turned his head away from Roy's view. Ed skated ahead of him and put his hands behind his back, skating gracefully. Roy mentally smacked himself at his stupidity. He realized what that must have sounded like to Edward. Hell, it sounded like he was flirting with the boy.

After a few more minutes, it was time to call Dr. Hughes. Once that was finished, they went back to the college and exchanges numbers and room numbers, as per doctor's orders. Then they bid each other good night and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

So? What did you all think? Was it good? I hope so, because I'm gonna continue with it if you guys liked it.

I demand at least 5 reviews before I even _start_ writing the next chapter.

Besides that, I will try to update this at least once a month. If not that, then every two months.

Ed: Why so long?

Me: Meh. It took me that long to write out this chapter, that's why.

Ed: Oh. At least I like this so far. I actually think it's good.

Me: Aww, thanks!

Ed: ... For once.

Me: Hey!

Ed: -laughs and walks away-

Me: Get back here damn it! -sighs- Well, please review and send me your thoughts. I could use a pick-me-up right about now...

Till next time! n . n


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing:** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psycologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired... (Riza bashing may occur in this chapter. You have been warned)_**

Well, here it is! The new chapter! As promised, it's been a month and here you go. Enjoy!

Ed: If she owned it, would she have bothered to even hide the fact that Roy and I were together? No? Didn't think so. On witht he story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

As Edward headed back to his room, he stopped abruptly, suddenly remembering something. He had one of his labs tonight. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was a little after eight-thirty and rushed back to his room. After grabbing the materials he needed, he raced off to the labs that lay on the other side of the campus.

He entered the rooms around nine, thankful that he had at least an hour tonight for his work. Donning his protective gear and setting up the experiment, he began his work. After each procedure, he took notes on the progress made. When he noticed that time was up, he turned off everything and halted in his work. Cleaning up, he wondered if Mustang was still awake, feeling like talking to someone about what he had learned. He turned and flicked off the light switch and headed back to his own room. He could talk to Roy tomorrow.

-T-

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night and had yet to gain any favorable position that allowed him rest. Roy sighed as he sat up in his bed. Looking at the clock told him it had only been about and hour or so since he had first attempted sleep tonight. Roy slowly got up from his bed and wandered to the makeshift kitchen he had in his room. He turned the faucet on and grabbed an empty glass, in hopes that a drink of water would help his predicament.

_Hmm, I wonder if Ed is asleep yet._ He thought. _Maybe I should call him or something. It's only around ten-thirty and he _did_ say he worked late in the labs. Maybe he can help with this sudden insomnia I'm having._

Resolving, he picked up his phone and called Ed's, hoping that the man was home.

-T-

As Edward reached his room, he heard a phone ringing from somewhere. Realizing that no one else would be awake at this hour, he quickly opened his door and picked up his phone.

"Hello, this is Ed."

Small laughter could be heard on the other end while he waited for an answer. After the giggles stopped, Roy answered.

"Hey Ed, its Roy."

Ed sighed and started to wonder if the man on the other end was psychic or something. He continued through his room and started to get ready for bed while talking to the slightly older man.

-T-

Roy had started to hear some interesting sounds in the background while on the phone with Ed. He heard the shuffling of clothes being thrown on the floor and the whoosh of pajamas being put on. Roy's mind couldn't help but wander at this either.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Changing for bed. Why?" was the reply.

Roy snickered, "No reason. I just wanted to know what all the noise was." Roy sighed.

"What's wrong, Roy? You sound kinda sad all of a sudden." Ed asked.

Roy blinked at the man's intuition. He did indeed feel a little sad, but only because he was all alone at the moment. At least, that's what he wanted to think. He never wanted to admit that he was ever lonely. No, he had never felt lonely since his mother had left. Had _abandoned_ him to the care of an orphanage. He had never lacked for friends before now. But, he wasn't lonely. No, never lonely.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he replied to the concerned voice on the other end. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." He gave a fake yawn, in hopes of getting out of this conversation. "It is pretty late."

-T-

Ed looked over at the clock, finally noticing the time. It read 12:30 A.M. He blinked, not realizing it was so late. Figuring that Roy would want some sleep, he tried saying good night.

Roy wasn't having any of that though. He claimed that he wasn't _that_ tired, just a little exhausted after the day they had. Ed nodded his head, as if in agreement, then remembered Roy couldn't see is and responded verbally in confirmation.

After another hour and a half of mindless chatter between the two, (each talking more about their experiences, pasts and what not) they bid each other good night for the second time that day.

-TT-

The next call came a few nights later. Roy, again, called Ed. This time, he asked if Ed wanted to get something to eat. Maybe go to a diner or another café for some coffee. Ed graciously accepted and changed into his casual clothes. (Cause when you're working in a lab, always wear what you don't care about……never wear good clothes……X.x I've done it before, not pretty) Roy had asked Ed to come over to his room when he was done, so he headed over to the dorm room that held his new found friend.

-T-

Roy heard a knock on the door. Getting up, he assumed Ed would be on the other side, he opened it without checking to see who it was. Because, hey, let's face it, who else would be up so late?

"Hey Ed. Took you…," he stopped mid-sentence as he opened his eyes to his new visitor. Staring up at him were two sets of eyes. One set emitted a low growl. Roy blinked and stepped back slightly. He wasn't too fond of dogs, really.

"Hello, Roy." the red-eyed woman said. "Who is Ed?"

Roy gulped loudly and tried to regain his cool composure as he ushered her into his room. She sat down on his couch and let the little black and white husky join her. She turned her gaze back to Roy and asked again, this time with more malice and venom in her voice.

"Who's Ed, Roy?"

Roy chuckled nervously. "He's just a new friend of mine. I met him a few days ago. We were going to go out for a bit." He responded. His face turned deathly serious now as he questioned her for once. "What are you doing here, Riza? I thought you said we were through? Did I misunderstand you? Or do I have to let the courts know you're violating that restraining order _you_ actually put in place against me for no reason?"

Riza scoffed at Roy, the dog following suit.

"I only came here to talk, Roy. Why are you getting so…, defensive?" she eyed him carefully, studying his movement as if to gain immense information from it.

"Talk?" he snapped. "What makes you think _I_ want to talk to _you_?" he sneered.

This was really getting to Roy now. Ed was going to be here any minute and this woman wanted to talk about some non-existent relationship that he had the good sense to get out of. It wasn't _his_ fault the she didn't take it that well and tried to shoot him. But, what really mad him mad, was the fact that she tried to say it was in self-defense and that he had attacked _her_. For some reason, the judge bought her story and placed a restraining order on him. He couldn't get within 100 ft. of her or her mangy mutt, or else he could face some sort of jail time. He didn't want any of that, so he stayed away.

Roy had changed schools, phone numbers and even his courses in the school, hoping she wouldn't find him again. After the ruling, she had tried to call and apologize. It got so bad, he unplugged his phone. That's why he left though. To get away from _her_.

_Ugh. Why did she have to show up now?_ He thought.

"Why are you so hostile, Roy? I figured you would have cooled off by now. After all," Riza leaned forward, as to let him really see what she was wearing (a dark blue skin-tight halter, a matching pair of shorts that happened to be about thigh-high, and black knee-high boots), "you know you can't stay mad at me _forever_."

Roy blinked at her forwardness in the situation. Desperate to get rid of her before Ed got there, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the couch. The dog bounded behind her, yipping all the way for Roy to let go of his owner. Roy sent the small dog a glare and opened his door.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't forgive you for what you did. I don't care how you got my address, but don't _ever_ use it again. And if I see you around here or _anywhere_ in my vicinity, I am going to call the judge and sue you for stalking and harassment."

Riza opened her mouth as if to speak. Roy put up his hand, signaling he wasn't done and he continued.

"You and I both know, I have enough evidence for it, so don't even think about trying to get out of it. Is that clear?" he practically shouted.

"Roy?" a new voice interjected, surveying the scene and noticing Roy still grasping the blonde woman's wrist rather tightly. "What's going on here, Roy?"

Roy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He hadn't wanted Ed to see her, let alone him in this state of mind. He slowly let go of Riza's wrist and turned toward Ed.

"It's nothing." Roy turned and locked his door. "Let's get going, shall we?" he put on a smile and grabbed Ed by the wrist. Not as tightly as he did with Riza, but tight enough to get his point across that he didn't want to stay here. Ed complied silently and followed Roy down the hall and out of the building to the closest open café.

They sat down and ordered drinks. Ed looked at his hands, not knowing how to bring about a conversation with Roy after seeing what just happened. He didn't know what was going on, only that it made Roy really uncomfortable and he didn't like that. Somehow, he had become protective of Roy over the past few days. Maybe it was the situations they were in or just something else, he didn't know. But he would be damned if anyone wanted to hurt Roy now that he was around. Thankfully, the woman seemed to have not followed them and they could enjoy their coffee in peace.

"Sorry you had to see that, Ed."

Broken out of his thoughts, Ed looked up and smiled gently, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. We all have our demons." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah," Roy huffed. "And mine seem to have found me all over again." He placed his chin in his hand, as he propped it up on the table.

Ed gave a questioning look, while the waiter brought their drinks and asked if there was anything else they needed. Roy waved him off and said if they needed anything else, they'd call him over again. With that, the waiter left the two men alone again. Roy sighed and sat up in his seat, bringing his hand to rest on his forehead. He began telling Ed who she was and what had happened not moments ago in his hallway and room. Throughout the explanation, Ed gave facial expressions of understanding, disgust (at Riza mostly), and some concern for Roy. When Roy completed his story, they finished their drinks, paid and left.

While walking back to the dorms, Roy sighed. He really wished he didn't have to go back to his room tonight. He just _knew_ that she would still be there, waiting for him to come back. When he voiced his feelings to his companion, Ed suggested that Roy come back with him.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you. After all, we just met a few days ago. Are you sure you want me to come over?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather you come over, than have you deal with that crazy psycho for another minute."

Roy looked down at his feet.

Ed stopped and grabbed Roy's coat sleeve, making the raven haired man stop. Roy turned towards Ed and gave a quizzical look.

"It's fine. Really, I don't mind." Ed spoke softly and almost soothingly.

Roy just nodded his head and followed the golden haired man to his room. He looked around at the space that Ed had in there. His room looked small compared to this one. But, it could have been attributed to the fact that Ed didn't have much furniture. Roy saw one desk with a radio on top of it, one twin sized bed, and a small chair, he assumed Ed used it to study. There was no TV, no big appliances. Just the basics that anyone needed to get by with.

Roy did notice that the kitchen didn't suffer the same fate as the rest of the room. It had been stocked with plenty of food for three or four people for a couple weeks, maybe a month.

Ed gestured to Roy to get changed, making Roy look at him with a puzzled expression. Ed shook his head and laughed, holding out some clothes for Roy to sleep in. Roy smiled and accepted the garments, headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

So? What did you think? Did you like it? I know I might have been a little strong with Riza's character, but I hope I kept her close to her real self...

Well, leavea review for me. I demand at least 10 this time before I start the new chapter! -cackles evily- -coughs- Damn, I gotta remember to stop doing that...

Well, review and tell me what you think! Till next month! See ya!

Roy & Ed: Later! -waves to readers-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing:** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psycologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired... _**

I don't think I'm bashing anyone in this chapter, so I shouldn't get yelled at this time. n.n'

Okay, so I'm early with this one. You should all be happy and thank my grandfather. If it wasn't for him and needing me to watch his place of business, then this wouldn't have gotten done so quickly. Yay for Grampa! Lol. Anyways. I hope you guys like this chapter. I loved writing it. It was so fun. n-n Enjoy!

Ed: If she owned it, she would have much rather lived in the world, than write it. -blinks- Wait? What?**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

As Roy changed in Ed's bathroom, he noticed that the clothes he was given were oversized for the blonde. He chuckled, imagining Ed wearing these clothes for bed. More laughter erupted, making Ed knock on the door.

"Is everything okay? I hear you laughing for some reason…"

Roy tried to stifle his laughter, quieting down a little before responding.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of something funny is all." Roy sighed. "I'll be out in a second."

-T-

Ed resumed changing his own clothes while Roy was in the bathroom. He wondered what Roy had found so funny. He could still hear the chuckles of amusement from the man on the other side of the door. Shaking his head, he turned towards his kitchen to fix a glass of water for the both of them. He wondered what he was going to do about sleeping arrangements tonight. Roy, most certainly would not be open to sharing the bed with Ed, so he had to think of somewhere else the man could sleep.

_He could always take my bed and I could stay on the floor._ He thought. _It's not like it would make a difference to me anyways._

Ed turned when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Peering around the corner, he saw Roy coming out in the clothes he had given him. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly, which was a mystery to Ed. He had always found them a bit big on himself.

"So," he called out to his dark haired friend, "What did you find so funny in there?"

Roy looked around, not seeing Ed from his position. Ed poked his head out of the kitchen, still waiting for an answer to his question. Roy chuckled at Ed when he saw him. Ed was wearing a similar outfit with one exception. Ed's was practically hanging off him because they were too big for him.

Ed glared at Roy. "What's so funny, Roy?"

Roy reigned in his laughter again and told Ed the reason, hoping he wouldn't get hit for being honest. Amazingly, Ed didn't yell, holler or hit him. Instead, he did something Roy hadn't heard him do since he met Ed. Ed laughed. He placed the glasses of water on the table and sat on his bed, holding his stomach. After he settled down, Roy looked the room over again, thinking that they hadn't really thought Roy staying over through enough. He didn't see a couch. Ed, noticing this, brought up the suggestion that Roy should take the bed and he would simply sleep on the floor.

"Huh?" Roy questioned. "Why would I take your bed from you? It's yours." He pointed out.

"But you're my guest. Therefore," Ed responded, "You can take the bed. I'll be just fine with the floor. It doesn't matter to me."

Roy shook his head. He had no intention of letting his new friend sleep on the floor. But, he had no intention of sleeping there either. He tried to think up a solution to their predicament.

"How about we share it?" he asked.

Ed stared at him blankly, going over this suggestion in his mind. His bed was big enough for two, just barely anyways. He shook his head. _There is no way Roy is suggesting that we share my bed……, is he?_

"Are you sure, Roy?" he asked. "I mean if your no-"

Roy chuckled and cut Ed off. "Of course I'm sure. I'm not going to take your bed away from you, even if I am your guest. And, as comfortable as your floor looks, I wouldn't wish sleeping on it even to my worst of enemies." He snickered at that thought.

Ed nodded his head and got up to bring over the water. Placing them on his desk that was by his bed, he dressed down his bed and got ready to climb in. He then realized that Roy might want a certain side of the bed. So, curiosity winning over, he asked which side the older man would like to take.

"I'll take the left side. If you don't mind, I mean…" Roy answered.

Ed nodded and they climbed in for the night. Ed turned off the light on his desk and settled in.

"Good night, Roy."

"Good night, Ed."

-T-T-

During the night, something made Ed stir from his sound sleep. He rubbed his eyes while trying to sit up and find what woke him. He found this difficult, however, seeing as how something was preventing him from getting up into a sitting position. He looked down at his waist, finding an arm draped casually over it. Ed froze.

It took him a minute to realize that the arm belonged to Roy. He breathed in and out slowly, calming himself sown a bit. Thankfully, Roy was a heavy sleeper. Ed reached over for his glass of water and drank some, placing the glass back when he was done. He settled back into his bed and turned to his side.

After doing so, his eyes popped open. When he had turned, Roy had, instinctively, pulled him closer to his own body. But, what had surprised Ed, was that Roy was talking in his sleep.

_That must have been what woke me up,_ he thought.

"Ed." Was the sleepy mumble that Roy emitted.

Ed blushed. _What the _HELL_ is he dreaming about,_ he wondered.

-T-

Ed sat down in the chair, giving Roy a look that Roy usually found on the face of women. Roy blushed.

"What are you doing, Ed?" he asked.

Ed chuckled. "What do you mean, Roy?" he responded, giving a very seductive smile to the dark haired man. "I'm not doing anything. Just smiling and looking at you."

Roy was not convinced. He stepped closer to the blonde. When Roy reached him, Ed stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Roy blushed more, making his whole face red.

"Ed?"

Ed silenced Roy with a sweet kiss. Roy, surprising himself, returned it, wrapping his own arms around Ed's waist, pulling him closer. Ed ran his tongue over Roy's bottom lip, begging for entrance and deepening the kiss. Roy granted it, gladly, wanting to see how far this would go. Ed smiled into the kiss, letting his tongue explore the vast cavern that was Roy's mouth. After a few more minutes, they both pulled away, realizing they needed to breathe.

"That was great, Roy," Ed told him. "Now, if only you would do that for real…"

With that, Ed turned and walked away, leaving Roy alone in the room. He brought his hand to his lips and thought about what the younger man had just said.

"Ed."

-T-

Roy woke up feeling groggy. Looking around, he wondered where he was, noticing that this wasn't his room. When he looked down, he saw Ed and then remembered he had stayed with him last night. Looking further, he noticed how close Ed really was to him. He wondered how this happened, and then saw his own arm draped protectively around the smaller male. He slowly removed it and got out of the bed. He needed to get ready for his day. Roy looked at the clock.

_9:30. Hmm, what day is today again? Let's see… It was the 24th yesterday, so that makes today… … … … Sunday._ Roy blinked. He didn't have any classes on Sunday. _Hmm,_ he thought. _Maybe I should do something nice to say thank you for last night. Oh, I know!_ He snapped his fingers softly, getting an idea. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping Ed would like this surprise.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. Especically Roy's dream sequence... -giggles-

Roy: Huh? What dream sequence? -looks in story- Hey!

Ed: What Roy? Feeling a little... warm? -snicker-

Roy: -blush- No!

Me: -laughs uncontrollably-

Ed: Well, leave a review and a thank you for her grandfather.

Roy: -huffs- Yeah yeah. Just remember, she wants 15 reviews before she starts the next one.

Me: -controls laughter- I'll see you all in a month! n.n Laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: _No Name Yet_ **

**Rating: _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_**

**Pairing: _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_**

**Summary:_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psycologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._**

**Type: _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_**

_**Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired... (Riza bashing may occur in this chapter. You have been warned)**_

Okay, I know it's been over a month, but you have to give me some slack here. I brought you the longest shapter I've ever written. Seven Pages Long! That's more than my "Why?" Drabbles put together! I did do some more bashing, as warned up above. If you didn't like it before, don't read it. I don't have time to deal with your dislike of my bashing ideas. I love Riza as much as most of you, but I just had to have someone like this in here. You'll see why when you finish this chapter. And no, I couldn't use Winry. I have other plans for her... -insert evil grin here- n-n

Roy: If she owned this, then she would be the richest person in the world. And I don't mean because of the money she would make...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ed began to stir as he noticed a definitive smell hanging in the air. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that Roy was no longer in the bed with him. Pouting, he sat up, sluggishly and swung his legs around, gracing the floor with his presence.

"Oh, you're awake."

Ed looked up, mid-yawn, at Roy, who was standing in the kitchen doorway. He blinked. What's Roy doing here? He thought.

Roy laughed softly. "If you want something to eat, you should come into the kitchen. I made breakfast." He said smiling.

Ed nodded and stood up, padding over to the table in the kitchen and sitting down.

"What did you make?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast with strawberry jam, and some coffee."

Ed's eyes went wide at this. Never had anyone made him food before. Well, except his mother, but that was a long time ago. Roy mistook this as he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking away sadly. He walked back over to the counter and started washing up the dishes he messed making the food.

Ed blinked. Why is he sorry? Did he do something wrong?

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you sorry?"

The dark-haired man turned, looking straight at the slightly younger of the two.

"Didn't I do something wrong? Did you not want me to repay you for your kindness to an almost stranger?"

Ed then did something very uncharacteristic of himself. He laughed. He shut his eyes, grabbed his stomach and laughed with a smile upon his face. Roy, as though it was infectious, started to slowly chuckle himself. Thinking over what he had just said was cause enough. Not minding Ed's own youthful roar. After they had settled down a bit, Roy seated himself and they began to eat the food that was prepared.

Ed took a bite of the toast, wary of eating any kind of jam, as he had never had any before. Roy must have gone out for this… he thought, finally noticing Roy was fully dressed unlike himself, who was still in pajamas.

"Wow, this is good!" he remarked, taking several more bites to finish off the bread. Roy chuckled at this.

"You've never had jam before, have you?"

Ed shook his head.

"Well, if you want, you could try something else then."

Ed looked at him questioningly, quirking his eyebrow and tilting his head like a puppy.

"You could try putting the eggs and bacon onto a piece of toast."

Ed smiled at the idea and tried it, munching happily.

Breakfast lasted for about a half hour, as the two talked and ate their food in peace. They conversed about general things like science and chemistry and the basic compositions of a few complex chemicals. They debated theories and formulas and just anything they could think of.

Roy stood to clean the dishes once again, telling Ed to head for the shower.

"But it's Sunday. I don't have classes and neither do you."

Roy smiled, "But I have another surprise for you. But, you need to shower and get dressed first."

Sighing, Ed complied with Roy's request, wondering what else the older one had in store for the day.

After exiting the shower, he put on his favorite black leather pants, followed by a black tank top and a soft pale red sweater the was buttoned except for the last two at the top, for ventilation purposes of course. He looked at Roy, who wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a dark jacket and white scarf around his neck. They exited the building and left for where ever Roy was taking him.

-T-

The two entered the nearly empty building around 11:30, just making the bus in time for the last trip to the science museum. Ed's eyes went wide at the display set out before him.

Roy smiled as he read off the banner.

Welcome to the Alchemy Exhibit

Reliving Sciences of the Past

Private Showing

Tickets Only Event

Open 11-6

Just then, Roy would swear, on pain of torture, that Ed had looked like a kitten that had been given catnip. He just laughed softly and led the blonde to the first room of the exhibit. They wandered around for hours, looking at various things and enjoying themselves overall.

When it came time to go, Ed turned to Roy and gave him a questioning look.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?" Roy looked over to Ed, wondering what was wrong.

"How did you get tickets to this exhibit?"

Roy laughed. "The owner is a friend of mine. He gives me tickets to lots of these exhibits. I just never had anyone to go with before." A blush crossed his face lightly. "I never had anyone else as interested in science and stuff like I have before. Besides," he added. "I figured it would be a great way to repay you for your kindness from last night." He absently scratched the base of his hair, looking more nervous than before.

Ed smiled. "I thought that was what breakfast was for?"

Roy laughed again. "No. That came after I remembered I had tickets to this. I figured you might want breakfast though, so I went out and got a few things you didn't have and made something for us to eat."

The two exited the museum and walked to the bus stop, waiting for the one that would take them back to the school. Ed turned to Roy once more.

"Then why did you say that earlier? That the food was repayment?"

"I didn't think you would want to go here with me…" Roy gave off a dejected look as the bus pulled up and they got on. Finding two seats together in the back, they sat down next to each other.

"Why would you think that? You know I like science as much as you do."

"Now I do." Roy smiled softly and turned to look out the window, watching as they drew closer to the school.

-T-

They entered Ed's room once more, laughing again over something stupid that had been said by someone on the bus.

Ed had started shivering on the bus. So Roy, ever the gentleman, offered his coat to the smaller male. Ed accepted, but only after affirming that Roy wouldn't be cold if said clothing was given up. Once the coat was about his shoulders, on of their fellow passengers remarked for the two to "Just get a room already and stop being so bashful."

Neither Roy nor Ed had felt like correcting this gentleman about the fact that they were both male and they were just friends. It was just too funny a situation to respond to.

Ed closed the door and peeled off Roy's jacket along with his sweater and hung them up on the coat rack. Roy took off his scarf and placed it next to his jacket. The two proceeded to walk into the kitchen and Roy sat down as Ed made some tea for them to drink. Once the kettle sounded the water was hot enough for tea, they sat in silence and sipped their tea slowly and enjoying the warmth it brought them.

A few more hours of talking brought them to the end of the night once more. Roy looked at the clock.

"Well, I guess I should be going now. I wouldn't want to impose any more than I already have." He smiled as he stood and walked to the door. Ed followed.

"I don't mind, really. You've been a wonderful guest." He grinned at the taller man. "Feel free to stop by any time."

Roy nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Ed laughed. "If you think you're gonna keep thanking me, I won't be able to repay you for all your wasted words. You've thanked me enough already."

Roy opened the door, saying goodnight once more to his new friend and returned to his own room. He traveled down the hallway and turned a few corners, finally reaching his room within minutes. When he looked upon his own door, he noticed a note hanging on the wood. He took it down to read later.

Unlocking the door, he tumbled inside and closed it behind himself, locking it once more. He surveyed the room, once again finding that it did indeed look smaller than Ed's open room with all of the furniture taking up space. Walking over to his bed, he began to undress and gather his things for bed. He walked into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower before retiring for the night. After finishing his shower, he dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of clean boxers and settled on his bed. He reached over and grabbed the note that was on his door, opening it to read.

Dear Roy,

I'm sorry about what happened today.

I didn't mean to upset you.

Please understand,

I love you and I just want to be with you again.

I'll even remove the restraining order if you want.

Give me a call when you read this.

Love,

Riza

Roy proceeded to laugh at this. Like he'd ever call that woman. She was a nightmare waiting to happen. No, he'd just leave her alone and ignore the note. He didn't care for her anymore anyway, so what was the point?

He leaned over and turned out the light as he climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself and laying his head onto the pillow. He let himself be pulled into the state of sleep by his mind, drifting off as he remembered the events of the day.

-T-

A loud noise woke him up. He shot straight up in his bed, not knowing what it was that dared disturb his wonderful dream. After searching the room for the fifth time, he noticed his phone was ringing and answered it, hoping that it was a certain blonde, or the person on the other end was in for a serious earful.

"Hello?"

"Roy?"

"Ed?" _Yes!_ His mind screamed. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Someone just called me and you're the only one with the number besides Dr. Hughes."

"Well, you just woke me up. I couldn't have called while I was asleep."

"If you didn't call me, then who did? I doubt that the Doctor would be one for prank calls in the middle of the night…"

Roy yawned. He was too tired for this damn it. His mind was on auto-pilot right now, as he could not really think on his own for the moment. Calls late at night, a note on his door. This seemed too familiar. Suddenly, Roy's eyes widened. He was awake and alert now. He just remembered what had made this seem too much like déjà vu.

"Riza…" he whispered.

"What?" Ed asked, not able to hear Roy.

Roy looked at his hands a moment before complete realization came upon him.

"Ed! You have to get out of there now! It's not safe!"

"What are you going on about now? You're making no sense…"

"Just listen to me Ed! You need to get over here right now! It's Riza. She's done this to me before. You're in danger if you're alone!"

"What?" Ed sounded puzzled at this statement. "Why would I be in danger from your ex girlfriend?" A knock sounded at his door. Roy heard it and panicked. "Hang on Roy, someone's at the door."

"Don't get that Ed! It's Riza! Don't answer that door!"

"What? Why would she come here? I haven't done anything to her."

Roy knew that didn't matter to Riza. Anyone standing between her and something she wanted was gotten rid of. She had done the same thing to his last girlfriend, though it was never proved in court.

"Ed, just listen to me!" his voice sounding desperate. Ed blinked, noticing this and decided to go with his friends' advice.

"Wha-what would she want with me?"

"She's only going after you to get to me. That's partly the reason I didn't want her seeing you the other day."

Ed nodded his head, understanding the situation a little more now.

"What should I do then?"

Roy sighed, thinking of something.

"Stay there. Don't make any loud noises and stay hidden. I'm going to come over there to make sure you're alright. Call the police after I hang up, just in case. Tell them you think someone is breaking into your room and you're afraid and have no way to defend yourself. Tell them you called me too, so they don't mistake me for Riza as the person breaking in. Okay? Can you do that?"

Ed gave his affirmation and hung up with Roy, quickly dialing the campus police and repeating what Roy had told him to and stayed on the line for safety purposes. He brought the phone over to the closet and closed the door, making sure not to lock himself in.

-T-

Roy rushed out of his room over to Ed's, hoping he wasn't too late. As soon as he got there, he noticed the door had been broken open with force. Thinking the worst, he ran faster and into the room, looking for the golden haired occupant. When he entered, however, he saw that the lights were on and there were several men in the room.

Everyone looked up at Roy when he came into Ed's room.

"Roy!" Ed stood up from his bed and ran over to the man, hugging him effectively. "I was so scared! It was Riza! She broke down my door and started searching my room for me. She almost found me because she saw my phone cord leading to the closet, when the police came in and arrested her. I was so scared!" he proceeded to cry into the taller man's shirt and hugged him closer.

Roy gently stroked Ed's back, soothing him down. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and lifted him from the ground.

"Who are you?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm his friend. I told him to call you when we heard the knocking on the door this late at night. I rushed over as fast as I could to help him." Roy sighed and looked down at the mass of blonde that continued to sob on him. "Does he need to stay, or can I take him with me?"

"Well, we don't have anymore questions right now. We can wait until morning for anything further. Do you have a safe place to take him?" he asked.

Roy nodded, telling him that Ed could stay with him until everything was taken care of. The officer nodded and handed him a card with his name on it, saying to call if there was anymore trouble.

"Thank you, Officer Havoc." Roy said, and he meant it. Had Ed not tried to find out who called him, he might not be here right now. He was grateful that the police got there so quickly.

"No problem, Boss. He was lucky that some of us were close by when his call came in. We were patrolling the halls because someone noticed an unusual car in the lot. It didn't have any tags for the school, so we were looking for its owner. Good thing too." Havoc smiled.

Roy retuned the smile and took, the now sleeping, Edward to his room. They had had a very tiring and trying day. He didn't want anything else to go wrong. Once he was inside, he locked the door and placed Ed in his bed, pulling up the covers and tucking him in. Roy, in turn, decided to take the couch and headed in that direction. A tug on the sleeve of his shirt stopped him, however. He turned his head to find out what had stopped him, though Roy's mind was fairly certain of what this was.

Two puffy golden eyes looked at him through slits of red as he was stared at by the blonde.

"Can you… stay? If only for a little while?" Ed sighed, pulling the covers up to his chin and turning to his side. "Can you stay with me?"

Roy looked almost shocked at the suggestion, wanting nothing more than to comply with Ed's request. He looked into those hurt golden eyes and opened his mouth to refuse, explaining it might not be a great idea, when he heard the one thing he just couldn't say no to.

"Please?"

* * *

So? What did you think? Good? Great! Then I can keep writing this story. XD

Roy: What did that have to do with anything?

Ed: Yeah?

Me: Well, if you'd remember your dream at the beginning, this fits in perfectly. -smirks in triumph-

Ed: What dream?

Roy: The dream I was telling Hughes about when this mess started.

Me: Mess? MESS? WHAT ARE YOU CALLING A MESS?

Roy: This story, and it's just a figure of speech.

Me: -rolls eyes- Whatever...

Ed: Well, I'm just gonna let you two work this out.

Me: Oh yeah, I almost forgot!

Roy: What? Like you did with the plot?

Me: Gah! Stop that! I didn't forget the plot! It's right there! -points to fic-

Ed: Calm down, okay? Just say goodbye to your readers.

Me: -sighes- Okay. --turns to readers- Okay, I demand 25 reviews this time. I got the last 15 too soon and my muse left me from the shock of it all. It took long enough to convince her to come back and help me. Anyways, let me know if you liked or hated this.

Roy: And any flames will be used by me to lit the fire in the fire place.

Me: Heh, please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so yeah. I'm gonna comment after the chapter is done.

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing:** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psycologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired... _**

Ed: Owns the movie, the series, and tons of fanbased items. Such as posters, books, manga, artwork, etc. If EA owned us? Who do you think would be the victim...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

"Please?"

That's how this all started. Just that one little word. That one little question that could have been used so many ways.

-T-T-

"Please?"

Roy couldn't pull his eyes away from the smaller man. His gaze transfixed in the other's molten amber orbs.

"Please, Roy? Would you please stay with me?" Ed removed his hand from Roy's sleeve, pulling back into the safety of the blanket. As if not really waiting for an answer, he moved over in the bed, noticing it was larger than his own and could easily hold two people.

Roy's gaze softened and he nodded gently, pulling the blanket back. He stopped, however, realizing that his lights were still on.

"Let me turn out the lights and I'll be right in, okay?"

Ed nodded his head in agreement, snuggling further under the covers, getting himself comfortable and ready for Roy. Roy chuckled as he turned away, going to the light switch and flicking it off. He quietly slid into his bed next to the blonde and pulled the blanket up.

They stayed like that for a while. Just laying next to one another in silence. Ed had fallen asleep moments after Roy had joined him in the bed, while Roy himself was having some trouble.

-T-

Ed glanced around himself, noticing it was pitch black all around him. Squinting, he tried to find some sort of light, so he could see better. As he was turning, he found that he was no longer standing. He was falling. Falling towards the ground. Ed waited for the impact that was sure to come. It never did. He just kept falling, the darkness fading away and a light shining upon him. Shielding his eyes with his arms, Ed turned his body to face where he was falling to. He saw grass. And a creek, or a river of some sort.

As he fell closer to the ground, he saw a boy. A boy was sitting by the water, throwing pebbles in. A sad expression was written upon the child's face. As if he had lost something. Tears started to stream down as he placed his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around them to keep himself steady.

While watching the boy, Ed had forgotten that he was falling. Realizing he was still falling to the ground, he started to scream. Ed had no idea why he was screaming though. Even though he was facing certain death, because of the height of his fall, he wasn't scared. He wasn't afraid in the least. There was worse ways to die, really.

-T-

It was at this point, that Ed's nightmare seemed to take hold and make itself known to Roy. Ed began to toss and turn, whimpering in his sleep. Roy turned to face the blonde, looking at him carefully. Ed started to shake in his sleep, giving Roy the impression he was trying to wake himself. Roy placed his hands on Ed's shoulders, shaking him softly.

"Ed?" he whispered. "Ed?"

Ed's shaking turned to thrashing in moments, as Roy kept trying to rouse the smaller man. This made Roy sit up and pull Ed into an embrace, hoping that it would help.

-T-

As he drew closer to the grass below, he felt arms around him, holding him gently. Somehow, he relaxed into the embrace, feeling safer than he had moments ago. His screaming even stopped. As he leaned into the hold that had calmed him, he brought his face to look up at who could hold such a power over him.

-T-

Ed had calmed down enough to stop shaking. Roy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, grateful that the other man was okay. Though, something felt, off about the situation.

Ed's eyes remained closed, though his face moved as if he could see quite well regardless. Roy was stunned, to say the least, when their faces connected briefly.

"Thank you." Was the soft murmur of the blonde as he lay gently against Roy's chest, effectively using him for a rather large pillow. He fell asleep rather quickly after that. Leaving Roy to figure out what just happened on his own.

-T-T-

Ed had woken up an hour ago and was now making breakfast for Roy this time. Roy lay in his bed by himself, his mind still reeling over what had happened earlier that night. Currently, he was arguing with his mind about that very subject.

_He _kissed _me._

_**No. He was sleeping. It might have been something to do with that.**_

_But, he kissed me._

_**So? He also said thank you. Do you want to debate why he said that too?**_

_No. I just can't believe he _kissed_ me._

_**Do you have to keep going over that? Yes, he kissed you. He probably thought you were a girl or something, the way you were holding him….**_

_Maybe. Maybe not. I wonder…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ed proclaiming their breakfast to be done. Roy sat up slowly and got out of his bed, walking over to the couch in his living room and sitting down. Ed brought the food out there, sitting next to Roy on the couch.

"Let's eat!" he said happily, digging into his plate.

Roy smiled, following suit and eating his own food.

A few minutes passed before anything was said between the two.

"So…," Roy began, making Ed look up from his plate. "What was it you were dreaming about last night? You were moving around a lot in your sleep."

Ed paled slightly, gulping down his food so he could talk.

"It was more like a nightmare, really."

"Oh?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I have it every so often. I see a meadow and a river of some sort. I'm looking from above and I see a young boy sitting by the water. That's when I notice I'm falling towards the ground. But, the closer I get, the more I scream. The boy looks like he's crying too." Ed laughed half-heartedly. "I must sound pathetic, to be afraid of falling and such."

"No, it's not pathetic. I myself am afraid of such things as well. That's why I see Dr. Hughes." Roy placed his arm around Ed, for support. He figured physical contact would help Ed in the long run. It had helped plenty last night.

Ed sighed and leaned into the touch, remembering something else about his dream that night.

"There was something different about my dream last night though. Something that made it separate from the others that I've had."

"Oh? And what was that?"

Ed sighed again, looking down at his hands.

"I felt like I was being comforted. Like someone was holding me tightly and telling me it would all be alright."

Roy started to blush at this, remembering what he had done the night before. And what had happened.

"Really? That's odd I guess. Anything else happen?"

Ed looked up at Roy, a blush creeping across his own face as well. He shook his head no, though Roy knew he was lying. Roy debated whether or not to tell Ed of his actions while he was sleeping. He chuckled, making Ed pout.

"What's the laughter for? Did I do something while I was dreaming?"

Roy stopped laughing.

"I did, didn't I? What did I do?" he looked at the man expectantly.

Roy blushed again at the implication.

"Well. . . ."

"Come on, Roy. It couldn't have been that bad. What did I do? Did I kick you or something?"

"Or something, yeah." He laughed nervously, placing his hand on the base of his neck.

"Well then, I guess I could let you get back at me. I hold myself responsible for anything I do, dream or not. If you want, you could just do the same thing to me that I did to you. That way, we're even." Ed smiled as he said this, hoping to fix what had happened while he slept. He still had no idea what he had done though.

"No, that's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it, really." Roy figured Ed either hadn't remembered what he did, or he was just waiting to see if Roy felt the same way. He couldn't be sure which though.

"I insist. It's equivalent trade. I did something to you, now you can get back at me for it." He smiled again. "How many people have you met that are willing to do that anyways? Not many, I can tell you that much."

"Are you really sure about this though. I'm quite fine with not doing anything about it. Forgive and forget, right? Hehe…"

"Nonsense."

Roy took a deep breath and placed his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to know what you did, Ed?"

"I'm sure. Now stop wasting time and do it already." Ed sounded a little miffed that Roy wouldn't just get this over with.

"Alright then." Roy shrugged.

Ed's look turned to that of surprise when Roy pulled him closer, their faces almost touching.

"Wha-what are you doing, Roy?"

"What you asked me to."

With that, their lips touched, making the contact real.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so, yeah. I've been sick for the past few days. Okay, okay. I've been sice for the past few months. Don't yell at me, alright? I did have this done before my month deadline was up, but I wanted to see what you guys thought of the last chapter before posting this one up.

Ed: Well, I for one, like this chapter. It flows nicely. And it has a twist at the end.

Roy: -laughs uncontrollably-

Me: Um... okay then.

Well, since they are occupied... -looks over shoulder to see Ed chasing Roy with a stick- Um, yeah. Please review? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, before you guys get excited. This isn't the whole chapter. I'm kinda stuck a bit on what to write at the moment. What with my brother coming home and going to AWA and Georgia for a bit, things were ppretty hectic. I was happy to meet some of you guys there as well. Made me happy to find a few fans of this crappy story. And yes, I was yelled at to update ASAP. Well, this is what I've got so far. I'll post the whole chapter when I finish it. But don't expect it sometime soon. Job-hunting calls to me and it must be satisfied soon, unless I want to feel the wrath of my parental.

Anyways, enough of my ranting. Enjoy Partial Chapter 6!

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing:** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psycologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired..._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"_Alright then." Roy shrugged._

_Ed's look turned to that of surprise when Roy pulled him closer, their faces almost touching._

"_Wha-what are you doing, Roy?"_

"_What you asked me to."_

_With that, their lips touched, making the contact real._

-T-

Ed's eyes went wide at the sudden forwardness in Roy. He knew the man couldn't possibly like him like this. Could he? Every thing in himself said to pull back, not get in too deep where he knew he couldn't swim to safety afterwards. But he ignored those thoughts and gave into the kiss, closing his eyes as he responded to Roy fervently.

When the two finally separated, Ed's eyes fluttered open again.

"Wow. I… I did that?"

Roy nodded, deciding to stare at his hands, as they had become very interesting for some odd reason.

Ed sighed. "I'm sorry, Roy. I understand if you're mad about it, really. I mean, if someone did that to me while I was trying to sleep…" he trailed off, a light blush tainting his cheeks.

"It's alright, Ed. There was no harm done." A small blush was also evident on his cheeks as he continued to look at his hands. Silence followed after them for a few moments. Neither knowing what they should do next. Luckily, the phone rang, making the two jump at the sudden sound.

Roy stood up from his seat and walked to his nightstand, picking up the receiver.

"Hello, this is Roy."

"Roy Mustang? This is Officer Havoc, from last night? I was wondering if you could bring Edward down to the station for a few questions today. We need to get his testimony. Yours too, if you wouldn't mind, since you were on the phone with him when this happened and you have certain _connections_ to this incident."

Roy blinked and looked over at Ed. This made Ed give him a confused look and he stared back at Roy, his head tilted to one side slightly.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Officer Havoc. What time would you like us to be there?"

"Around One O'clock should be fine. Thanks."

"No problem. See you at one Officer." He hung up the phone, turning to Ed once again.

"That was Officer Havoc. He wants us to stop by the station today and tell them about what happened last night."

Ed blushed a steady crimson color.

"W-what? Why would they want to know that?"

"Because they have Riza in custody and they need our accounts on what happened." He said blankly, not really feeling up to seeing Riza again.

"O-oh."

Ed sighed in relief. He had thought Roy meant what had happened between the two of them last night.

"We need to be there by one though, so we should finish our breakfast and get ready. Do you have any morning classes today?"

Ed shook his head. Monday's he only had his nightly labs and he wasn't sure he was up to going to that at this moment.

"Okay. Well, since you're done already, why don't you go shower and I'll clean up." Roy suggested, picking up his dish and heading for the kitchen.

"Sure. Only one problem though, Roy."

Roy turned back to look at him questioningly.

"What's that?" Ed blushed.

"Umm… I don't have a change of clothes here. We left my room with just you and me. All my stuff is still there."

Roy thought a moment, wondering if his old clothes would fit Ed.

"I do have an outfit that might fit you. You could borrow it until we get your stuff from your room later. How does that sound?"

Ed smiled.

"That sounds fine. I'll be out in a few then."

Roy nodded his head, turning back to the dishes again. Once done, he set out to his dresser, looking for something to have Ed wear for the day.

* * *

Give me ideas! Seriously! I could use them! And no, they aren't going to sleep with each other that way, yet...

Ed: What?

Roy: Why?

Me: Cause I said so dammit...

Ed and Roy: Awwwwww.

Me: Maybe in later chapters, but not right now. I have other plans for you two... -laughs evily-

Ed and Roy: -cringes- Please review and share your ideas! Just think! Ou could be part of the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone! Sorry this took me so long to write. I know you've all been waiting to read it for a while. Well, here it is chapter 7! I decided that the last one was good enough for a regular chapter, so on to the next exciting adventure between our two bishies!

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing:** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psychologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

_**Warning:**__** May contain lemon in later chapters if desired... (Riza bashing may occur in this chapter!)**_

Roy: She only wishes she owned us! Though I must admit, I am quite a catch! –smirk-

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Ed and Roy stepped off the bus in front of the police station, their minds went back to that morning, a blush still staining their cheeks.

-T-

_Roy finished washing the dishes, drying them as he went. He then set out to find some old clothes for the blonde man currently using his shower. As he sifted through the drawers, he stumbled upon some older clothes he'd had when he started school. _

_It was nothing fancy, just a plain black t-shirt and some faded blue jeans. He figured that would be enough for Ed to wear. If it was still cold out, he could always lend him a sweater._

_Roy smiled at this thought, wishing he could just stay there with Ed the whole day. He had no desires in seeing Riza again, even _if _it meant getting his own restraining order on her._

-T-

_Ed pulled the curtain back, letting the water from the shower flow off him and down the drain. Lifting his hand, he noticed it was still shaking from before. A blush began to stain his cheeks, making him grateful that it was so warm in the room. _

_As he brought his right hand to his lips, he heard a knock at the door. _

"_Ed? It's me. I brought you some clothes. Is it safe to come in yet?" Roy asked._

_Safe? Why wouldn't it be safe? It was only the two of them there, Ed thought, sighing. Grabbing a towel, he walked over to the door, pulling it open a crack._

"_It's fine. I don't bite." He laughed, letting Roy enter the steam-filled room. _

_Roy entered, holding the clothes waist-high and surveyed the area, noticing the tinge of rouge on Ed's cheeks._

"_It's hot in here." Ed remarked, guessing at what Roy was staring at. "Are those for me?"_

_Roy nodded, handing them to the fair-haired man. "They're some of my old clothes. I figured they'd fit you."_

_Ed smiled, taking the clothes and turning his back to Roy. He placed them on the sink counter and began to dress, not the least bit shy. Then again, Roy had enough modesty for the both of them at that moment. His face grew bright red and he began to feel a bit faint._

_When Ed finish, he turned around, golden locks flowing around his shoulders and blinked at Roy's expression. He couldn't help but laugh._

-T-

"You could have left you know. You didn't _have_ to look while I changed." Ed kept a well-knowing smirk upon his lips. Roy huffed, walking into the precinct building.

Officer Havoc spotted them walking in and waved them over.

"Thanks for coming in guys. This'll only take a few minutes, so take a seat." Havoc ushered to the chairs sitting next to his desk as he brought out the paperwork.

Ed and Roy sat down. Ed was closer to Officer Havoc, feeling better that Roy was beside him.

Turning to Ed, Havoc asked, "So, Ed, tell me what happened last night."

Ed turned a cute shade of pink. "E-everything?" Havoc nodded. "Yeah. Like what woke you up and what happened when she broke in."

Roy chuckled as Ed let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Well, my phone rang. I picked it up, thinking it was Roy, but no one answered when I said hello. So I hung up and dialed Roy's number, thinking he had called me."

Roy nodded in agreement. "That's when he woke me up." Ed turned his head to face Roy, smiling softly before facing Havoc once more.

"He told me he'd been sleeping, so he couldn't have called and I doubted that Dr. Hughes would pull a prank like that." Ed chuckled at the thought.

"Then Roy told me to call you guys. He said that something like this had happened to him before and I might be in danger."

-T-

Ed proceeded to explain everything to the officer. Including when Riza had started to bang on the closet door, trying to get to him. Roy sat next to Ed, listening to him tell what happened whilst shifting a little closer, as if to show his support.

Officer Havoc wrote down everything Ed recounted to him, turning to Roy when he finished.

"So tell me about your relationship to Riza. Why she was after you two in the first place."

Roy took a deep breath, wanting to explain everything as simply as possible.

"We broke up a few years ago. She took it very badly and shot at me. Next thing I knew, I was in court defending myself against a non-existent assault charge. I was served a restraining order, though I didn't mind it much. I moved, changed schools, and my phone number. Somehow, she tracked me down and found my room. That's where she met Ed."

He turned to look at Ed, giving him a soft look.

"I tried to get her to leave, reminding her about the restraining order she'd put in place and that I was on my way out anyway. She wouldn't leave, so I locked my door and left with Ed. I had no intention in her meeting him, or vice versa."

-T-

After giving their statements, the officer thanked them and would let them know when the arraignment would be.

As they were leaving, the heard an irritated voice from behind them.

"Where the _hell_ are you taking me?!"

They turned their heads, seeing Riza's angry face as she struggled with the officers holding her.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Roy and Ed aren't here right now. They were too shocked that I actually updated this to speak. I thought it was cute, ne? Review and tell me what you think!

Ja ne,

Edo-kun's Angel aka Roxas


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing :** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psychologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning:_****_ May contain lemon in later chapters if desired..._**

****Okay, I know it took me soooo long to type this up, but in my defense, I've been preoccupied with many things, such as; losing my jobs, my brother going overseas to a war zone, getting a new cat... etc. Anyways... Its here!!! My newest edition to this fic I like to call home! LOL Well, not really, but it's just fun to say that. Hit it boys!

**Roy & Ed:** If she owned us, this story would have already played out and you'd all know the ending by now, woulnd't you?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They giggled as they walked down the steps, turning left towards the coffee shop nearby. The day held so much promise for them, now that Riza was out of the way.

Sitting down at a table, they ordered some tea and snacks, thanking the waiter as he left.

"So what are your plans for today?" Ed asked inquisitively, hoping that they would spend more time together. He wanted to explore the meaning of the kiss they'd shared earlier.

"Nothing much. I thought about going for a walk in the park across town. Maybe getting a movie for later..." Mustang smiled, letting Ed sweat out the meaning of his words as he saw the younger man frown.

"Oh, okay…" Ed sighed. "I guess I can just hang out in my room and clean up then."

With that, Roy laughed, realizing Ed hadn't caught his real meaning. The blonde pouted, feeling like he'd said something wrong.

"You know I meant those as things we could do together?" his eyes fluttered to Ed's direction. "I figured we could spend more time together and talk. I don't have my labs today, so I have time to give." Roy added his best flirtingly charming smile, leaving Ed blushing brightly as he smiled as well.

-T-

They laughed, entering the park through the south gate, wandering down the path towards the free-flowing stream and the wooden bridge that covered it. Glancing around, they took in the beauty of everything, enamored with the shades of color the trees and bushes had; the greens, yellows, reds and oranges mixing together to create a tranquil setting.

Ed blushed lightly, realizing that they were almost alone as the soft crisp of the frozen ground crunched beneath their feet. He still had that question from before nagging at him from the back of his mind, wondering how Roy had really felt about the kiss they'd shared.

Ed already knew his orientation when he was younger, never really noticing the advances of his friend, Winry, when they were teenagers. He'd never realized just how much she liked him, until he had started dating some other guy in their class.

It had left her heartbroken inside and she decided to delve herself into her studies. It turned out okay in the end, as she'd become the best mechanic you'd ever know, but every once and a while, she had wished Ed had felt the same way for her.

Now, looking over at the obsidian haired male, the thought still lingered, hoping, wishing that he felt just a glimmer of something for him. Ed paused mid-stride, glancing at the bench nearby.

"Do you want to sit for a while, Roy?" He asked, knowing that there was so much he wanted to say and wondering if he could muster the courage.

Roy smiled, nodding as he walked closer to the seat. "Sure. We've been walking for a while anyways and my feet were starting to feel a little sore." He sat down, making sure to leave some room next to him as he patted the wood. "What's on your mind? You looked so deep in thought a moment ago…"

Ed chuckled at Roy's intuitiveness as he sat down, shivering a bit against the cold as he moved close, gathering warmth from the man next to him.

"I was just thinking about earlier. I'm still surprised I did that to you…" He blushed, thinking again about the kiss, how right it had felt to him.

Roy's cheeks became stained with his own red tint as he thought back, the day replaying in his mind. "It's fine," he said, wanting to reassure Ed that there was no harm in the gesture. "I know it was an accident, so you don't have to worry about it." He smiled gently, not realizing he'd said something wrong.

"Oh, okay." Ed's eyes shifted as he looked down at his hands, playing with them nervously, hoping he didn't seem as crushed as he felt. "I thought you'd be mad or something, considering I'd taken you by surprise, what with me being asleep and all…"

Roy shook his head, smiling. "It was a surprise, but it's okay. I didn't mind it, really." He blushed, not realizing his words as he spoke, giving away his little secret. Looking over, he saw Ed's golden eyes look at him, something familiar flashing in the amber orbs as he tried to recover himself. "Not that there was anything to mind…, um…, ah…,"

Ed just laughed, letting his golden braid fall over his shoulders as he moved his hand to loosen it, making it free against the wind as he unwound it in his fingers.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. I know what you meant." Ed wanted there to be something more to Roy's statement, willing it to have a secret meaning as he thought of the comfort the older man brought him, even when he didn't think he needed it.

"So, what kind of movies do you like?" Roy said, trying to change the subject.

"Horror, mostly."

Roy nodded, straightening as he stood up, wanting to get somewhere warmer as he dusted himself off.

"Well, let's go pick out something then. We can take it back to my place and relax for the night." He outstretched his hand, waiting for Ed to take hold, wanting the contact to make his heart skip as it had done so many times before. Ed smiled, taking the offered hand and standing as well. They walked off out of the park, heading to the street, talking all the way about different movies and themes they liked, wondering why it had taken so long for them to meet.

-T-

As they stepped back into the dormitory, Ed suggested that he head to his own room to grab some clothes and some popcorn for the movie. Roy nodded in agreement, saying he'd get everything else ready for the movie as they parted ways for the moment.

As Roy approached his door, he fumbled for his keys, feeling more nervous than he should have.

'_**You **_**like**_** him, don't you!**_' his mind whispered in his ears. _'__**You **_**want**_** him to kiss you again!**__'_

A chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about it, making it seem absurd. He'd never felt that way about a man before. There's no way it'd be like that with Ed. It was just a phase, or something fleeting. It couldn't have been real…

'_**You just don't want to admit that you like him that way…**__' _

_It's not like that,_ he thought, _Ed's just a good friend, that's all._

'_**Then why do you want to kiss him so badly? Why do you want to feel his lips against yours once more?**__'_

Roy scoffed at this, not wanting to think about it anymore as he set a blanket onto the couch and getting out a bowl for the popcorn. He turned abruptly as he heard a familiar knock on his door and a soft voice call for him to open it.

Roy smiled. This was all he needed, to be close to a friend. He just felt safer with Ed around, not knowing the reason why.

-T-

Ed turned, going down the hallway towards his room, opening his door with ease. Flicking on the lights, he set his keys down, moving to his dresser to find some pj's and clothes for the next day before moving onto the kitchen.

He knew that his room was a mess, but he'd already decided to clean it up later, not seeing anything broken or missing. It wasn't as if it was going anywhere, now was it?

Ed laughed, letting himself drift off in thought as he daydreamed about what might happen when he got back to Roy's room. He knew Roy probably wasn't interested in him like that, but he still had his own imagination to contend with.

He grabbed one of his overnight bags, putting his 'supplies' into the main pouch, while tucking in some shampoo and toothpaste, along with the tooth brush.

Feeling satisfied, he turned towards the door, grabbing his keys as he flicked the lights back off, and locking the room tightly behind him. With a smile, he made his way over to Roy's room once more, hardly containing himself as he waited to see the man who made his heart flutter again. Ed knew that he might get a chance to be close again, mostly because he'd gotten to choose the movie. He'd made sure it was extra scary, just in case he needed to 'snuggle' for comfort.

He knocked on the door, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, "It's me Roy. Open up. I have popcorn!" Ed let a smirk tug playfully at his lips as Roy opened the door, letting him saunter in as he placed his bag upon the floor. He glanced over at the couch, seeing the blanket and marveled at the fact that Roy had thought of it first.

He grabbed the popcorn, placing it in the microwave before sitting himself comfortably on the couch, letting Roy take things from there.

* * *

So, how's you guys like it? Did I come on too strong? Was it a little weak? Let me know!!! Please!!!! I could use the pick me up about now...

**Ed:** Yeah, that's cause no one cares about your other fic.... It was so lame, no one reviewed it!

**Roy:** Hey, don't pick on her! She tried her best!

**Me:** -between sobs- Why... do... you... have... to be... so... mean, Ed?

**Roy:** You should apologize to her... She worked really hard on it... And this...

**Ed:** -looks sheepish- I'm... sorry.

**Me:** Huh? -looks up, sniffling away the tears-

**Ed:** I said, I'm sorry...

**Me:** Thanks. Roy, could you send out the last words, I'm going to go lay down for a bit... All that crying gave me a headache... o_O'

**Roy:** Sure. -pats EA on her back, turning towards the readers- Please review, or I shall have to console her with my incredibly sexy body. -smirks-

**Ed:** Hey! That's mine!!! -glomps onto Roy- Gimme!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing :** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, Roy is sent to a psychologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning:_****_ May contain lemon in later chapters if desired..._**

I know that this is a really short chapter, but I knew you all would appreciate it! I stopped at a great place when your imagination can take hold, so enjoy it! I know I am... ^_^

**Roy: **If she owned us, we all know that FMA would be a completely different world!

* * *

Roy placed the popcorn into the microwave, watching Ed as he glided towards the couch. He popped the movie into the DVD player before sitting down under the blanket.

Roy smiled to himself, putting the, now finished, popcorn into the bowl he'd prepared. He walked over to the table that lay in front of the couch, placing the bowl down before taking his seat next to his golden-haired friend. Picking up the remote, Roy pressed play, kicking the evening off with a scream.

-T-

Quietly, Ed inched closer to Roy, as the killer on the screen moved himself closer to his next intended victim, producing his shiny butcher knife as he stalked her. Ed jumped as she screamed; putting his head into Roy's shoulder, while keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

Roy smiled lightly, knowing already what was going to happen, as he'd seen this movie three times already himself. He hadn't the heart to tell Edward this, since he seemed to really want to see it when they were selecting movies. So he let the blonde have his way, loving how his eyes light up like a kid in a candy store getting his favorite piece of candy for free. Roy couldn't help but love that look on him, wanting nothing more than to see him always smile.

He also loved how this movie was making Ed cling to him, relishing in the close contact, though he still didn't want to admit to why. It still bothered him that he couldn't just admit that he liked the man next to him. Telling himself it was because he had long hair, like a girls, or that he was shorter, though he never voiced that in front of Ed.

-T-

The movie was coming to its climax, making Ed cling to Roy even more. His arms were wrapped tightly around Roy's, his head almost glued to his shoulder as Ed continued to watch the scary movie.

Roy shifted slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position while watching the screen. He noticed Ed's grip loosen a bit and he whimpered lowly at the loss of contact. Looking over to face the blonde, their eyes met and there was a moment of silence between them. Another scream filtered from the television toward them, but neither seemed to register it, their faces so close to each other.

A blush began to rise to Ed's face as Roy swallowed loudly, or at least it was loud to him. He couldn't look away for some unknown reason, something pulling him in towards the blonde. At first, their foreheads touched, giving them the contact they craved once more. As the movie continued in the background, Ed began to close the distance between their lips, not caring at the moment that Roy might not like him _that_ way.

* * *

So? Very cruel I am, huh? XD I couldn't help it. I wanted to keep writing, but time constraints kept me from doing so. Please leave a review!!! I would have Roy and Ed comment, but we all know where they are right now...


	10. Chapter 10 Preview

**Title:** _No Name Yet_

**Rating:** _M (It might get messy later on so be warned!)_

**Pairing :** _Roy X Ed (You were expecting maybe something else?)_

**Summary:**_ While in college, __Roy__ is sent to a psychologist and finds out he isn't the only one with dreams like his._

**Type:** _AU Fic. Yaoi and Hughes! (I couldn't just leave him out, now could I?)_

**_Warning: May contain lemon in later chapters if desired..._**

Okay, I know you're all mad at me for leaving off where I did. As it is taking me longer to write this chapter than I thought, I will give you all page 1 of what I have so far. This isn't all of it, just a preview. I'll post the rest of it when I have finished writing and am satisfied that it is perfectly in tune with the way I want this to go. For now, enjoy the spoils of a month and a half's work and be sure to review.

**_Disclaimer_**: If I owned them..... this would happen all too much.... ^_^

* * *

Roy closed his eyes as their lips crashed together softly, pulling them into a gentle kind of kiss. Ed's hands gripped Roy's shirt, pulling them closer together as Roy let his left hand cup Ed's chin, making the kiss deeper. When they finally separated, due to lack of air, they couldn't hide the deep rouge tainting their cheeks, realizing what had just happened.

As soon as he could speak, Ed began stammering excuses.

"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry. I… I don't know w-what c-came over m-me…" He looked down at his hands, ashamed he'd given into his own desires for that one moment and disregarded Roy's feelings entirely. Ed moved closer to the end of the couch, not wanting to continue their contact, telling himself Roy had to be angry with him.

Roy sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that, only moments ago, had held the small blonde.

"I'm sorry too, Ed. I don't know why I did that, really…" He tried to avoid eye contact. He knew the moment he looked into those golden amber orbs, he'd lose it all over again. Roy berated himself in his own mind for doing something so stupid on impulse.

Ed looked up from his fidgeting hands. "Why are you sorry? I was the one who kissed you… I know I shouldn't have, but… I just couldn't stop myself. Are you mad at me?" Ed began to ramble on, something he tended to do when he was nervous. Though he never really got nervous, so he didn't realize it. "I'd be mad, I mean… A friend kisses me out of the blue, after kissing me accidently in their sleep and the-"

Roy leaned forwards, trapping Ed's lips again and silencing him effectively. Ed's eyes remained open wide as he sat there; too shocked at what was happening to move. Eventually he melted into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Roy's neck, while Roy let his own hands slip around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart this time, Ed kept a quizzical look on his face, his eyes asking the question his mouth wouldn't say out loud. _Why did you do that? _"Roy?"

His gentle smile couldn't be hidden at this point and he let it show to Ed, wanting to say everything that was going through his head right then. In the end, he could only manage a few words. "I'm not mad at you. Besides, it takes two to kiss like that, don't you think?"

Ed nodded slowly, not really seeing where Roy was going with this. He hoped beyond all hopes that Roy was telling him he liked him.

* * *

So? What do you think so far? I know, I know. Really short, but I did say just the first page was here, didn't I? ^_^

Please leave an awesome review, so I know I'm on the right track!

No Roy and Edo today. Ed is busy trying to find new ways to torture me and Roy is just letting it happen.... Though I will say he does a good job distracting him sometimes.... hehehehehehe ^_^


End file.
